


Morning Sickness

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [32]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: Requested from an anon, "I'm pregnant" for Nina and Matthias. Short and sweet one-shot
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: Future Family Fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Man this was requested forever ago on tumblr lol. It's really short but I hope y'all still like it.

Nina Zenik was a strong woman, sure of herself. Matthias knew that, knew that she could take care of herself. 

And yet, after the second hour passed of his wife being holed up in the bathroom, he knew that something just wasn’t right.

“Nina?” He rapped his knuckles against the wooden door, tensing at the gagging sound that came from inside. “Nina, what’s wrong?”

No answer. Just the sound of more heaving. 

“Can I come in? I want to help you.” Matthias offered. “You’re sick, Nina. Let me take care of you.”

She took a deep breath, loud enough for him to hear through the door. 

“Alright.”

He didn’t need any further encouragement. Matthias opened the bathroom door to find that Nina, his Nina, was curled on the floor and nearly hugging the toilet.

Her face was puffy and her eyes red, her body shaking. Matthias cursed softly in Fjerdan, bending down to her.

“Nina, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

His wife opened her mouth to speak, then suddenly stopped, bending to heave into the toilet again. Only spit and bile came up, her stomach empty. 

When she was done she allowed herself to be pulled into Matthias’s embrace, the exhaustion clear on every one of her features. 

“I was sick last night, too.” She murmured miserably. “And the night before that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me. I could have helped you.” He whispered. “You shouldn’t have to battle your sickness alone.”

Nina sighed, one of her hands drifting to her stomach. “I know why I’m sick, Matthias. I just didn’t want to tell you yet. In case something went wrong.”

And that was when he realized- the vomiting, the exhaustion, that hand on her belly-

“Nina…”

“Matthias, I’m pregnant.”

All the breath left him at once. “You’re pregnant? How-”

She snorted softly. “Do you really want me to answer that question? I think you know how.”

“What I was _trying_ to say,” He chuckled, “was, how do you know?”

She took his hand and placed it on her still-flat stomach. “I’m a heartrender, my love. I know what’s going on in my own body.”

Matthias smiled, wiping away the little tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. “Are you happy?”

Nina reached up to cup his face. “I am happy, Matthias. Just not too happy to be vomiting up everything in my stomach day after day.”

“But… you’re happy about having a baby? You want to be a mother?”

This time she didn’t answer, just leaned in closer to kiss him softly. 

“Matthias, I am _ecstatic_ to have your baby. You are going to make a fantastic father.”

Now both of them were crying, smiling through the tears.

“I love you, Nina. And our baby… I already love them so much as well.”

“I wish I could stop crying,” Nina lamented, wiping at her eyes furiously. “All of this is going to make me- oh no.”

Before Matthias could do anything, Nina leaned over the toilet again, gagging. He reached up slowly, rubbing her back. 

“You’ll be an amazing mother, Nina.”

She said nothing, still clinging to the toilet. But she offered one hand to him to hold, and he squeezed it tight, silent support. 

They were going to have a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!


End file.
